Troublemaker
by Millie joe Armstrong
Summary: How much trouble can Billie joe armstrong get in? Rted T for drus, sex and violence klater on in the fic.


**Just got the idea rolling around in my head of how much shi- trouble Billie Joe would've gotten into as a child,, in case you were wondering I'm just seeing how long I can go without swearing so far three hours, but it doesn't count if Billie says it in my fic right? Let's start with Elementary school Billie Joe,,, d'awwwwwwww. **

* * *

**Billie's P.O.V**

"Billie Joe come back don't run off like that!" Mom shouts, some reason I don't really feel like listening to her.

I keep running towards my dim elementary school, and my adoring fans.

"Billie Joe listen to your mother!" dad shouts, something inside me bubbles and I feel so good so I keep running.

"Billie slow down," Anna pants running far behind me.

I turn my head backwards and stick my tongue out at her, I turn my head forwards and collide with something hard.

"Owwww," I whine.

"Try and watch where you're going Billie," Mrs Adams says helping me up.

I rub my forehead and kick the lamppost in front of me.

"Stupid!" I yell at it and a hand grabs my shoulder.

Uh-oh, I turn my head up to see my dad.

"Billie Joe, don't run off like that and don't kick inanimate objects either," dad scolds, I wiggle and squirm trying to escape his grasp.

"Let me go!" I yell.

"Let me go what?" he says. I look up at him confused, ah-hah I know now.

"Let me go now!" I yell.

"Incorrect Billie,"

Incorrect Billie ? That doesn't sound at all right but if that's what he wants then so be it.

"Let me go incorrect Billie?" I ask hopefully.

"Just go," he sighs and releases me. Yay I was right!

"Hey Billie!" Emma squeals.

I flatten my blonde/brown curls and smile showing my teeth.

"Hi Emma," I say.

"Are you going to do something funny at lunch?" she asks.

I screw my face up desperately trying to think of something to please my fans.

"Sure" I lie.

* * *

"Billie Joe?" Mrs Adams says.

"Huh oh um 12?" I smile.

A few sniggers rise around the 2nd grade class room.

"I asked you what your mom and dad did" Mrs Adams says confused.

"Oh, my mom is a waitress and my dad is a truck driver and he plays jazz drums and he taught me how to play them and I can play piano too!" I brag, everyone gasps in amazement.

"Okay now write that down and write why you like it" she instructs.

More important matter are calling to me.

What the hell am I gonna do at lunch?

I could squirt my juice box all over the lunch lady or I could pretend I cut my finger off.

No to mediocre.

I know I could convince everyone I have an invisible dog!

No that would never work.

Ah-hah perfect.

* * *

The bell for lunch rings and I run to the cafeteria.

I get my bagged lunch and jump next to the weird girl from a weird country. Her lunch smells funny as she pours her orange stuff on some rice. A small crowd soon gathers around me waiting in anticipation.

"Hey fish girl what's your real name?" I ask the weird girl.

"My name is katjaa," she sighs shyly.

"How do you spell it?" I ask.

"K-A-T-J-A-A" she says.

I scrawl down her name on a piece of paper and right underneath it smells like dookie.

I hold the sign above her head and my crowd laugh she looks up and I hide the sign, she looks away and I hold the sign up again smiling. My crowd laugh once again, she looks up sees the sign and runs off crying. Hah score!

"Good one Billie Joe" the crowd chant.

"Billie Joe!" Mrs Barnett the 4th grade teacher yells.

Uh-oh I'm in trouble time to put on my cute face.

"Yes, Mrs Barnett sir" I say.

"It's ma'am for a woman Billie Joe not sir and why did you make fish gi- I mean katjaa cry?" she asks.

"Because my mommy said that I shouldn't lie and she does smell like dookie," I say sweetly.

"Billie Joe that's not very nice!" she yells.

"Well sorry you stupid whore!" I yell smiling , I heard David calling his ex-girlfriend that last week.

"Billie Joe! Go and stand in the corner!" she yells.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Fine!"

I walk towards the corner and stand there feeling triumphant, at least this is a show they'll remember.

* * *

**Billie's such a naughty boy lol xx.**

**Sorry to all those who were expecting a morbid and drug filled fic not yet later in the story, the mans in elementary school.**


End file.
